Ronald Weasley's Horror
by TenshiOnna
Summary: Ron has a bad nightmare and bumps his head, while walking down to the bathroom, he hears something strange.


Untitled (as of yet)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish. cause then I'd be rich, but I don't *sniffle*. But I really do love J.K Rowling's work, it's AWESOME MAN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron ran down a silvery path, his shadow dancing like an insane banshee in front of him. His breathing came raggedly, and in hitches. He weaved through the trees, the moon above his head seemingly laughing at him in his peril. But the peril stayed unknown behind the trees just in front, or was it behind, him. Running for his life he came to a stop at the edge of the forest into a clearing, horrified, disgusted, and screaming. A looming head with the red eyes of a snake and pale like death, lingered in the air, laughing at him, Ron screamed and fell to his knees. The fall seemed to take forever.  
"Wake up Ron! You're dreaming. Wake up!"  
Seamus and Dean shook the petrified Weasly awake. Slowly Ron raised his eyes to the two terrified boys. A warm sticky fluid ran down his face from a cut on his forehead, and a painful throbbing emanated from the wound. Dean reached up and touched the corner of the nightstand that had mauled Ron's face.  
"Took quite a tumble there Ron." Seamus intoned. Dean nodded in agreement, and Neville snored loudly in his bed.  
"Bloody hell! Maybe we should take you to infirmary. You look like death. That gash looks like a good inch or so." Dean squirmed out of the puddle of Ron's shadow and blood.  
"Nah, nah I'm alright." Ron waved his hand in front of his face as if a fly came to bother him, in the middle of the cold January night.  
Dean shook his head. "I'd be crying for me mum by now."  
"You were git!" Seamus scoffed.  
"Shut up!" Dean retorted, receiving a pink tongue waggled in his face.  
"Where's Harry?" Ron looked around the room, noticing the lack of two emerald eyes and a mess of raven hair. Over the years Ron had budded a special appreciation and love for the Boy Who Lived. Their relationship was a brotherly love beneath the surface of trusting friendship and camaraderie. Ron knew something was up if Harry had left the bedroom after the others were asleep without telling him.  
"You should get cleaned up." Seamus stated rather bluntly, sidetracking Ron's thought of Harry.  
"Yeah, yeah I'll do that." Ron stood, precariously wobbling as dizziness and sleep collided. He made a bleary way to the door and stumbled down the stairs to the common room.  
Dean turned to Seamus and grinned fierily, before pouncing on the Irish boy, kissing him fully before adding, "How long you think we got?"  
"Dunno." Both glanced over as Neville snored loudly before becoming a giggling heap of arms, legs and bodies.  
Ron peered out the portrait. After making sure the coast was clear, he jogged quietly towards the Gryffindor prefect bathroom, glancing left and right, ever wary of the danger of Filch and Norris. Ron headed down a hardly used corridor, lined on both sides by rooms.  
"Wonder why the have so many?" Ron pondered aloud. Suddenly, from an unknown source Ron heard a moan. Stopping and quickly hiding behind a nearby statue, Ron looked for the culprit. Prefect or not he wasn't allowed out of the dormitories at this hour. Another moan, low and guttural almost a growl, softly seeped the hall in sound.  
Ron scanned the hall before pinpointing the sound from a slightly a jar door. As an 'Ahh, yeah.' floated through the air Ron couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. Quietly he slipped over to the door and peered inside. The sight made his mind boggle.  
Harry stood in the middle of the room with nothing on but his pants, which by this time were all the way down to his knees. His back faced the door, but a window in the far wall let silvery light illuminate Ron's friend as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy.  
Suddenly two pale hands, with long slender fingers came round and grabbed Harry's ass, molding the firm flesh, making Harry growl a guttural noise. It was intoxicating, if not arousing and Ron pushed the door open more to get a better look at Harry's partner in crime.  
But Ron really didn't need to move as a platinum blonde head appeared over Harry's shoulder. Ron watched in perplexed horror as Draco Malfoy kissed and sucked Harry Potter's neck.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron moaned forgetting his own burning crotch. Gray eyes looked up from their current task, glazed with passion and darkened with lust.  
"Weasel," Draco drawled calling Harry's attention to the door. "How nice of you to join us." A small smirk and Harry's flushed glistening face was all it took.  
Ronald Weasly fainted from pure horror and confusement, not to mention having been hit on the head earlier.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Hey! So was it good? Feedback is always appreciated, thanks! 


End file.
